


First Day

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [17]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's first day at the L.A. field office does not go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Charlie groaned as the alarm went off. Billy hit the off button and gave Charlie and Don a quick kiss. "C'mon, partner time to get ready for work. You can sleep in, Imp."  
  
Rolling over, Don smiled as he watched Billy prowl around his bedroom, getting ready for work. "Excited for your first day, buddy?" he asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, glancing at Charlie still curled into himself but his eyes watchful.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said, disappearing into the bathroom for a second. "Dunno how I'll handle being at a desk more often. Might get bored." He leaned in and dropped a wink in Don's direction.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something to keep you entertained," Don said, grinning. "I wouldn't worry."  
  
Billy smiled and ducked into the bathroom, the sound of running water reaching them.   
  
Don ran his hands through Charlie's hair, smiling when he lifted his eyes up and blinked at him sleepily. "Hi, buddy," he murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Got a lot to do today?"  
  
"Not much. Probably do some work in the garage." He watched Don and Billy, trying to hide the twinge of anxiety in his stomach.   
  
"Okay. I don't think there'll be much going on today. I want to take Billy out for lunch on his first day, give him the lay of land. Wanna join us?" He could feel the slight tension in Charlie's body and stroked his hand along his shoulder holding him close. There was so much he wanted to say to Charlie to reassure him it would be okay, but he knew none of it would help. He just wanted to try and make this new element as normal as possible.  
  
"I'd like that. Give me a call and I'll meet you at the office."  
  
He leaned over and kissed Charlie again, long and slow and sweet until Billy cleared his throat behind them. "Tempted to call in sick, Don?" Billy smirked, tipping his head up and kissing him softly, his wet hair dripping on to Don's skin.  
  
"Every day," Don smiled. "Wouldn't you be?" he asked, stroking his fingers down Charlie's cheeks.   
  
"Definitely."  
  
Don slid out of the bed, running his hand along Billy's arm. "I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
Billy gave him a quick kiss and then lightly stroked Charlie's back. "You can stay here for as long as you like. Sleep in."  
  
Charlie made a soft noise and settled into the mattress a little. "Thanks, but I have some things I want to work on today in the garage." He smiled softly at Billy. "I hope your first day goes great."  
  
"Thanks, buddy." Billy wandered over to his closet and looked closely at his clothes, sighing a little as he pulled out dress pants and a dress shirt.   
  
"Mmm, bet you look real sexy in those," Charlie purred.   
  
Half a smile pulled at Billy's lips. "Just more used to my jeans and t-shirt is all," he shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry," Don said, stepping out of the bathroom and running a towel through his hair, another slung low around his waist. "Get through all the meetings and stuff today and you'll be able to relax the dress a little bit. I wear my jeans most days."  
  
"And we do so love those jeans," Billy said, pulling Don close by the hip and claiming his lips in a long, tender kiss. "Thanks."  
  
"Now I'm _really_ tempted to call in sick," Don purred, running his hand over Billy's shoulder. "You going to shower here, buddy or wait until you get home?" he asked Charlie, pulling his watch off the nightstand, kissing the back of his shoulder as he slipped it on.  
  
"At home, I think." It would feel weird to shower at Billy's place when he was alone. "I'll miss you guys. Be careful today, okay?"  
  
Billy slipped a tie over his head and finished buttoning his shirt, Don quietly dressing next to him. "We will," Billy said, straightening it and coming over to the bed, kissing Charlie firmly. "See you later."  
  
Don caressed Charlie's face as he finished dressing and pulled him into another kiss. "See you at lunch."  
  
"Love you," he said quietly. He waited a few minutes before getting dressed, trying not to think about the fact that Don and Billy could carpool to work together, beginning the day by spending time without him.  
  
Don smiled at Billy as he settled in the passenger seat of his SUV. "So I thought the three of us could have lunch today," he said as he pulled out of Billy's parking lot and headed for work.   
  
"That'd be great. You can rescue me from the endless meetings I'm sure to be having today," Billy smiled. He turned and glanced back at the building. "You think Charlie can handle this? Us being able to spend so much time together without him?"  
  
"I hope so," Don said softly, looking once in the rear-view mirror.  
  
Billy reached over and squeezed Don's knee.  
  
....  
  
True to his prediction, Billy spent most of the morning in detailed meetings. He wanted to escape five minutes in. Finally, finally, it was time for lunch. "You want to call, or shall I?" he asked after cornering Don in his cubicle.  
  
"Don? We just got some new info on that Marsters case. Megan wants you to take a quick look," David said, leaning over the partition.  
  
"Guess you're gonna have to call, buddy," Don said, flashing him a quick smile as he slid around him, heading for Megan's cubicle.  
  
David smiled at Billy. "Good to see you again, man," he said, shaking Billy's hand. "So, Don finally convinced you to settle down in LA?"  
  
Billy smiled at Don's back. "Something like that, yeah," he said, picking up the phone and dialing Charlie's number from memory.   
  
"Glad to have you around," David smiled, waving as he walked away.  
  
Billy listened as the phone rang on in his ear, waiting for Charlie to answer. "Hey, Charlie. Still up for meeting me and big brother for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm at the house, I'll leave now and meet you guys as soon as I can. How's your first day going?"  
  
"Okay. I've been stuck in meetings all morning. I've been entertaining myself by plotting wicked things."  
  
"Oh really?" Charlie said, and Billy could hear the smile in his voice. "Care to share?"  
  
"All in good time, Imp," Billy purred softly, keeping an eye out for anyone walking past. "All in good time. See you soon." He hung up the phone, smiling softly to himself.  
  
"All set?" Don asked, touching Billy on the shoulder.   
  
Billy stood and pushed Don's chair in, smiling at him. "Yeah, Charlie's going to meet us. You okay?"  
  
Don nodded and started to head for the elevator. "Yeah. Just going to have keep the phone close."  
  
Billy nodded. "So where are you taking me?"  
  
"An out of the way Chinese place. And who said I was treating?"  
  
"It is my first day," Billy said, smiling as the elevator doors closed. "And I promise to make it worth your while," he purred in Don's ear, leaning against him.  
  
Don shivered. "You've had too much time on your hands today, haven't you?"  
  
"Way too much," Billy agreed. "And I've spent most of it thinking of things to do to you and your baby brother."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
Billy just smirked.  
  
"Uh-oh, we're in trouble, aren't we?" Don said, smiling up at Billy.  
  
"Only the best kind."  
  
….  
  
Charlie sat anxiously at the table, trying not to pick at his napkin as he waited for Don and Billy to arrive. His fingers itched for pen and paper, anything to distract him from his swirling thoughts. He trusted them; he did, but still…  
  
"Hey, buddy," Don said, making Charlie's head snap up as he slid his sunglasses off his face.  
  
"Hey!" Charlie said, smiling broadly. He wished he could pull Don into a fierce, possessive kiss.   
  
Winking, Don sat down next to Charlie, squeezing his knee firmly under the table. "How has your day been?"   
  
"Good. Quiet." He smiled over at Billy.   
  
Billy returned the smile and sat down across from the brothers. "Well, we can change that."  
  
"Actually," Don started, "we might have some stuff for you to look at back at the office. Can you come by?"  
  
"Of course, I'm always happy to help." Then he could be near Don, too.  
  
They ordered and made idle conversation, talking about not much of anything until Don's phone rang. He jumped up, grabbing Billy's shoulder hard, his face creased with worry. "We gotta go." Digging some money out of his pocket, he tossed it on the table. "I'm sorry, buddy. We'll call you when we get back to the office." He turned and jogged out of the restaurant, Billy close on his heels.  
  
"Wait, Don--" but it was too late. So much for helping out at the office. He tried to be understanding, just like he tried to be understanding whenever Don was called away to work, just as Don tried to be understanding when Charlie got lost in his numbers.   
  
....  
  
Megan and Colby briefed Don on the latest at the office. "Billy, you have anything you need to do right now? I could use a second set of eyes on this."  
  
"Absolutely," Billy said. "Meet you downstairs." He sprinted off, glad he'd decided to toss a bag with a change of clothes into Don's SUV.   
  
They were able to apprehend the suspect relatively easily, Billy and Don making entry together as the rest of the team watched the back. Billy couldn't help grinning to himself at the rush of working with Don again. Back in the locker room, Billy glanced at him. "That was fun. Like old times, huh?"  
  
"Pretty close, yeah," Don replied grinning at Billy. "Remember how we used to celebrate?"  
  
"Vividly. So, I can expect you later tonight?"  
  
Don glanced around before nodding. "Yeah. But I'll probably be here for a while. Why don't you talk to Charlie, have him meet you and you can spend some time together while I wrap this up?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Billy said, slamming his locker shut and grinning at Don. He called Charlie as soon as he got back to his desk.  
  
"Billy, hi. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we caught the guy. You should have seen it Charlie, Don and I went in together and just nailed him."  
  
"Good," Charlie said flatly.   
  
"It was incredible," Billy said, missing the flat note in Charlie's voice. "But he's going to be stuck here for a little while tonight. I was thinking you and I could get together at my place, spend some quality time together while we wait. What do you think?"  
  
Charlie hesitated. He didn't particularly want to hang out with Don and Billy tonight, but he also didn't want them to be alone without him. "Fine."  
  
Billy blinked a little, the off note from Charlie finally filtering through the residual adrenaline. He hunched over his desk and glanced around, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was near. "We don't have to all be together tonight," he said quietly. "If you'd rather just be with Don, that's okay. Just say so. I know we've spent a lot of time together, the three of us since I got here."  
  
"No, I don't want to be with Don. Call me when you get home."  
  
Billy looked at the receiver as the connection clicked off and sighed. He didn't know what they had done, but Charlie clearly wasn't in the mood he'd been in earlier that day. He thought about calling Don and leaving him a message, warning him tonight might not go as planned, but in the end he decided against it. As soon as he got home, he called Charlie and then changed into relaxed clothes. He lit some candles and turned on some music softly just before Charlie knocked. Smiling, he opened the door. "Hi, buddy," he said, stepping back to allow him to enter, putting a hand on his elbow so he could pull him in for a soft kiss.  
  
Charlie kissed him in greeting but then stepped away. It wasn't really Billy he was pissed at, but he also wasn't in the mood for any of their usual games.  
  
Billy could almost feel the temperature go down in the room as Charlie walked past him, and he did his best to hold his sigh inside. "Are you hungry? I can order something," he said from the kitchen, wanting to give Charlie a little space, see if that might make a difference.  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry. It's not you I'm pissed at, not really."  
  
"Are you upset about this afternoon?" Billy asked, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. Charlie looked away, but didn't really respond, which was as good as a yes. "I'm sorry about that, but the surveillance team had just spotted the guy and we had to be fast. We just--got lucky."  
  
Slowly, Charlie nodded, doing his best to ignore how often the word "we" had started coming out of both of their mouths. "I know." It's just--they hadn't called. They hadn't called to say they'd caught the guy, hadn't called to say they didn't need Charlie's help after all. Nothing.  
  
Billy opened his mouth, looking for something to say when his phone rang. He picked it up and spoke briefly to Don. "Don's just finished up and is on his way," he said softly. He hesitated a minute before going over to sit next to Charlie on the couch, placing a soft hand on his knee. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too." He leaned against Billy and sighed. "I'm sorry it's just--it's hard enough when he did that to me before, and now not only does it he do it, but you get to be included in it when I don't."  
  
Nodding, Billy just held him close, rubbing his hand along his shoulder, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make him feel better. "I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Me too. It's just--not easy, you know?"  
  
"I do," Billy nodded, thinking that most of the time, even though Don would be just a few floors up from him, he'd have no clue what he was doing or what kind of danger he was running head first into. They sat together in silence for long minutes until Don knocked at the door. "It's open, Don," he called out, not wanting to lose the feel of Charlie's head on his shoulder just yet.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Don asked, shrugging out of his jacket.  
  
Billy glanced down at Charlie, seeing his face tighten a little and the tension in his body increase. He held Charlie a little closer as he looked back up at Don. "Did he go?"  
  
"Yeah. Took all of about 10 minutes for him to break. I love it when the criminals are stupid," he said, stopping short at the look on Charlie's face. He sat on his other side, squeezing his knee. "Buddy? You okay?"  
  
"Not really. I just--I wish you'd called. You said you needed my help, then you run out, don't call to let me know what's going on."  
  
Don blinked. "I'm sorry, buddy. Everything just happened so fast… didn't Billy tell you what happened when he called you?"  
  
"Not the point, Don. You said you were going to call me and you didn't." Charlie snuggled a little into Billy and Don's eyes narrowed. Pulling Charlie out of Billy's arms, he placed a long, possessive kiss on his lips.  
  
"You're right," Don murmured against his lips. "I'm sorry if I worried you."  
  
"It wasn't worry, Don. I didn't even know you were going to bring someone in."  
  
He pulled back and looked Charlie in the eyes. "C'mon, Charlie. You expect me to call you and let you know every little thing I'm doing now? I got a call and I had to go. You know that's how it works."  
  
"No, Don, I don't expect you to tell me every little thing you're doing. But when you say you want my help and then run out with Billy it would be nice if you would do the courtesy of giving me a phone call," Charlie said, pulling away.  
  
Don ran a frustrated hand through his hair, not knowing what to say to make it better. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should have called. What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing. I just--wanted you to understand, that's all."  
  
Sighing a little, Don pulled Charlie against him, pressing kisses to his head and nose and chin and jaw. "I do understand. And of course you're right." He held Charlie close, looking over at Billy.  
  
Billy shifted, wrapping his arms around them both, a tight knot of anxiety settling in his stomach. It was only his first day on the job and already there were problems.  
  
"Good," Charlie said softly. He squirmed a little so he could hug Billy, too.   
  
"I love you," Billy whispered in Charlie's ear. "Can we get something to eat now?"  
  
"Sure," Charlie said.   
  
Billy smiled and kissed his neck as he stood, squeezing Don's shoulder as he went past, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want to go back to my apartment tonight?" Don asked Charlie, running his hands up and down his back. "Spend some time just us?"  
  
"No. I want to be with Billy, too."  
  
Don smiled. "Okay. You know, he had nothing to do today but think of things to torture us with."  
  
"Yeah, that's what he said. Good use of meeting time, don't you think?"  
  
Don grinned and ran a hand through Charlie's hair, daring to lean down and kiss him gently. "Knowing what the first day of meetings is like, I'd say it's a damn near brilliant use of meeting time."  
  
Billy wandered in from the kitchen just as Don finished speaking. "I ordered Chinese." He leaned over Don and Charlie and pressed his lips firmly to Don's. "I swear it was the only thing keeping me awake," he murmured, "thinking about the two of you and all the nefarious things I could do with you." He backed up, taking his seat on the other side of Charlie. "I'm not sure we could do it all in one night."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, grinning. "Wouldn't want to use up all your ideas too fast."  
  
Returning Charlie's grin, Billy leaned over and, his fingers on Charlie's jaw, tipped his head up for a long, consuming, drugging kiss. "The last thing I'd want is for my Imp to get bored," he purred as his fingers gently caressed Charlie's neck, his thumb running over his Adam's apple.  
  
" _Our_ Imp," Don corrected, pressing himself against Charlie's side.  
  
"There's enough Imp for everyone," Charlie murmured.  
  
"Promise?" Don whispered, low and urgent in his ear, pulling Charlie close.  
  
"Promise," Charlie whispered back.  
  
Don sighed into Charlie's neck, a twinge of relief flooding him. "Good," he murmured, slipping his hand under Charlie's shirt and caressing the warm skin.  
  
"I may be pissed, but I'm not going anywhere, Don," Charlie said softly.  
  
"I really am sorry I didn't call. I'll try to do better," Don promised, kissing Charlie's neck again.  
  
"And I'll try to understand and not resent that Billy can go with you at work and I can't."  
  
Pulling back, Don looked over Charlie's shoulder at Billy, seeing him bite his lip and blink quickly to control the sting. Don reached over and caressed Billy's thigh as he pulled Charlie into a long kiss. "It's going to be harder now; we all have to adjust. Just remember I love you, and I remember my promise to tell you the moment you start to doubt. All you have to do is ask."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I'll try and remember that when you can go with Billy and I can't."  
  
Billy sat back, putting some distance between him and Charlie. "Tell me, Charlie, is it me you resent or the job?" he asked, his voice tight.  
  
Charlie flinched and thought very carefully about what he wanted to say. "I resent the fact that you can back each other up in a way that I can't," he said finally.  
  
Don and Billy glanced at each other. Billy's jaw was set and he sat firmly on the other side of the couch in heavy silence. "I don't even know what to say to that," he said quietly, after several moments.  
  
"What did you expect?" Charlie said defensively. "Either of you. You two can be together when things get bad while I have to wait for a phone call."  
  
"Not all the time," Billy said, also getting defensive. "Not even most of the time. Most of the time you'll know more about Don's cases than I will. I won't even know where he is or what he's doing."  
  
"And what about _your_ cases?"  
  
"He's not my boss, Charlie. Working in the same building doesn't mean we're working together." He took a deep breath, trying to get his temper under control. "It's just the job. I'm sorry you can't be with him as much as you want to, but that's not my fault," he said as gently as he could.  
  
"I never said it was."  
  
"Well, that's how it feels."  
  
"Okay, why don't we all take a deep breath?" Don said as Billy stood and started to pace. Fighting with Charlie was hard enough, watching Billy and Charlie fight was almost too much.   
  
"Maybe you two should go," Billy said quietly, his arms crossed. "We all know that the situation isn't going to change and nothing we say is going to make it any better." He wasn't bitter, just practical. And any victory energy he'd had was long ago sapped by the conflict with Charlie.  
  
"So we should just give up, is that what you're saying?" Charlie demanded.  
  
"No of course not," Billy sighed. "I love you both too much and giving up would be like ripping my heart out. But you clearly don't want to be here right now," he said softly to Charlie, looking him in the eyes. "And I don't know what to say to ease your mind."  
  
"I never said I wanted to leave. We need to fix this, Billy."  
  
Billy turned and lowered his arms, looking at Charlie fixedly. "Tell me how. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do. You know that."  
  
"Just...be patient. I know that sounds hypocritical but--I'm frustrated at the situation not you, okay?" he asked quietly. "Sometimes I just have to vent." He took a few steps toward Billy but stopped, letting Billy decide what he wanted to do.  
  
Billy bit his lip and looked at Charlie closely before reaching out and pulling him into a fierce hug. "I can be patient. It's just that your venting stings a little."  
  
"I'm sorry," Charlie said softly. "I wish I were better at this."  
  
Don came up behind Charlie quietly and slipped his arms around the two men. "None of us are very good at this," he reassured him. "We'll just have to learn together, be as open with each other as we can. Right?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Don cupped Charlie's face in his hands, turning him away from Billy to plant a long, fierce kiss on his lips. "I love you."  
  
But before Charlie could respond, there was a knock on the door. The food was here. Billy paid for it, a smile starting to return to his lips as he held up the bags. "Who's hungry?"  
  
"I am," Charlie said.  
  
"Starving," Don agreed.  
  
Billy smiled and handed them the bags, disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve utensils, plates, and beers for all of them, settling into a relatively quiet and relaxed dinner.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Don sank back into the couch after he'd finished eating and ran a hand through Charlie's hair. "Starting to feel better, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah. What about you guys?"  
  
Don grinned and leaned in, capturing Charlie's mouth in another sweet kiss. "Now I'm starting to feel better."  
  
Billy waggled his eyebrows and leaned forward to kiss Don, chasing Charlie's taste on his tongue. "Me too."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, waiting for their kiss to break before pulling Billy closer.  
  
Billy snuggled Charlie against him, pressing a kiss into his curls. "Love you, Imp."  
  
"I love you too, Billy. I really do," he said softly.  
  
Billy grabbed Don's hand and held it so Charlie was firmly in the circle of them both. "I know you do," he replied. "And I know that this is hard. This won't be the last discussion we'll have, either." He kissed Charlie, firm and slow, the taste of him igniting a spark inside him as it always did. "I think we should take this into the bedroom," he whispered, voice low and husky.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Charlie said softly.  
  
Taking the cue, Don stood and pulled Charlie to his feet, kissing him deeply and backing up, heading for Billy's bedroom. Billy shut off the lights and made sure the door was locked before following, closing the bedroom door just as Don slipped his hands under Charlie's shirt. He pressed along Charlie's back, kissing his neck. "Who do you want in the middle, Imp? You? Don? Me? Your choice."  
  
"You," Charlie whispered. He felt bad for hurting Billy and he wanted to show him that he really did love him.  
  
"Mmmm, like that idea," Don purred, still stroking his hand over Charlie's skin as he pulled Billy in to kiss him. "Who do you feel like botttoming to tonight, partner?" he murmured against his lips.  
  
Billy placed a gentle hand on Don's arm and stepped back. "I love you both, but I don't think I can bottom tonight," he said softly. "Ask me again another night. Tonight I think I'd like to be blindfolded while you two touch me, and then I want to watch you fuck the Imp through the mattress." His voice was low and husky, the last part nearly a growl as he leaned in to kiss Don again, hard and fierce.  
  
"Okay. Slowly," Charlie said softly, drawing Billy away for a kiss. "Slowly."  
  
Don frowned a little as Charlie drew Billy away from him. It was strange for him not to have Charlie demanding his attention and a twinge of jealousy swam through him. Blinking, Don shook it off and moved to the pair.  
  
"Slowly," Billy agreed, cupping Charlie's face in his hands and letting his kisses be gentle, tender, and loving.  
  
Charlie returned his kiss, then pulled Don in for a similar kiss.  
  
Relaxing a little, Don pulled Charlie to him, kissing him softly, but needing him all to himself for just a moment. "I love you, Charlie," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie whispered back.  
  
"And I love you both," Billy said, grinning and wrapping his arms around them in a tight bear hug. "And I think we are all wearing far too many clothes for this," he purred, slipping his hands under Charlie's shirt and caressing his skin.  
  
"The man has a point," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"He sure as hell does," Don growled, pulling at the hem of Charlie's shirt and helping Billy strip it off him. He turned Charlie gently so he was facing Billy, meeting Billy's eyes once in apology for his earlier possessive behavior. He smiled softly when Billy stroked a thumb along his cheek and he turned his head, planting a kiss to the inside of his wrist.  
  
"Imp's not going anywhere, partner," Billy said softly.  
  
Don looked at Charlie and kissed his neck. "I know," he whispered. "Just... I have my moments, too."  
  
"Is it bad if that comes as a relief?" Charlie asked.  
  
Don smiled a little grimly. "No. No, it's not. Listen," he said, pulling Charlie over to Billy's bed with him, "I'm just as scared and nervous about all this as you are. I love you both so much and I have no idea if what we're trying to pull of here is actually going to work." He looked straight into Charlie's eyes. "I'm going to fuck up and I'm going to hurt you, even though I don't want to, and I'm terrified of that, terrified of losing you because of it. I need you to be patient with me, too."  
  
"I promise I'll try," Charlie said quietly, seriously.  
  
Smiling, Don ran a hand through Charlie's hair, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
Billy sat on Charlie's other side, reaching over him to run a hand lightly down Don's arm and smiling when he pulled back to meet his eyes. "So, moment over? Crisis averted?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Don said, nodding. "Now, about all these clothes..." He ran his hand along Billy's thigh, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Billy grinned and gave Don a long kiss threaded with need.  
  
Don caressed the back of Billy's neck as they kissed, the blood starting to pound in his ears as his need and want for his brother and his lover spiked. When the kiss broke, he pulled Charlie and Billy to their feet, stepping back a moment to look at them closely. Seeming to make a decision he circled behind Billy. "What do you say baby brother? I'll do the shirt, you do the pants?"  
  
"I like the way you think," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Billy shivered a little as they stepped closer, Don's hand immediately snaking under his shirt to tease his skin as he ran his hands over his abs and up his chest.   
  
Resting his head in the middle of Billy's back, he let himself play with his skin, skating up to tease a nipple and waiting to get a low, soft moan from him before actually stripping the shirt and casting it aside. He pressed a kiss between Billy's shoulder blades, running his hands over the strong back, taking the time to really memorize Billy's body the way he had Charlie's--time they'd never had before. "You," he murmured against Billy's skin.  
  
"You, too," Billy replied softly.  
  
Charlie looked up from his kneeling position on the floor, mesmerized by the way Don was touching Billy. And maybe a little jealous, too.  
  
Gently, Billy caressed Charlie's curls, snapping him out of his fascination. Charlie had gotten his belt open and his pants were hanging off his hips and he smiled at Billy shyly, returning to his task.  
  
"Wanna taste, Charlie?" Billy purred, still stroking his hair as he stepped out of his boxers and jeans.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Absolutely," Billy purred, grinning at him.  
  
Charlie licked daintily at the head of Billy's cock.  
  
Don leaned against Billy's back, looking around his shoulder, watching as Charlie teased him. "Looks so beautiful on his knees, doesn't he, Billy?" he purred as he leaned down, pulling Charlie's chin to him for a fast kiss. "Mine," he murmured softly against his lips.  
  
"Yours," Charlie whispered.  
  
Billy ran one hand over Don's back and the other over Charlie's shoulder. "And mine," he murmured. "Charlie... please."  
  
"And yours," Charlie agreed, kissing Billy's cock.  
  
Moaning softly, Billy pulled at Don, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "You two still have too many clothes on," he growled, slipping his hand inside, teasing at the warm skin. Charlie again licked delicately at Billy's cock and he groaned in frustration. "Please, Charlie."  
  
"Please what?" he asked innocently.  
  
Smiling, Billy stroked his thumb over Charlie's cheek. "Please don't tease me tonight," he requested softly. "Want just you."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said simply, immediately contrite.  
  
Don felt another familiar twinge of jealousy go through him, and he pushed it aside. He leaned against Billy's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What do you say we take this to the bed?" At Billy's nod, he offered a hand down to Charlie, pulling him up and flush against his body, kissing him deeply as his hand went to the fly of his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Billy watching them avidly as he settled on the bed, a hand stroking almost casually over his chest. "Like what you see, partner?" he asked as he slowly pulled Charlie's belt open and began undoing his fly, his eyes locked with Charlie's.  
  
"Oh, hell yes."  
  
Charlie wiggled a little against Don and grinned.  
  
"Care to return the favor, buddy?" Don purred, pulling the zipper of Charlie's pants down achingly slowly, almost a tooth at a time.  
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered.  
  
"Good," Don said, leaning forward to give Charlie access, kissing his way along his collarbone and chest as Charlie's hands tugged at his shirt. He pulled back just long enough to allow Charlie to strip it before he resumed what he was doing, at last dipping his hand into Charlie's boxers, stroking him softly. "Need you," he growled in Charlie's ear.  
  
"Don!" Charlie gasped, clutching at his brother's back, the pleasure making it impossible for him to continue what he was doing.  
  
Smiling, Billy pushed himself up off the bed and pressed lightly against Don's back, hands snaking around to work at the fly of his jeans. Don turned his head to meet his eyes, eyebrows raised. "He looked like he was occupied," Billy explained with a wink. "Thought I could help out."  
  
"I appreciate that," Don said, grinning. "Think we're going to make our Charlie all wrung out."  
  
"Promise?" Charlie asked breathlessly as Don managed to continue stroking him and push his pants and underwear off his hips.   
  
"Promise," Don said with a grin, nipping at his earlobe.  
  
With the three of them naked at last, Billy pulled first Charlie and then Don to him in a long kiss as he backed toward the bed, the other two moving with him. He settled between them, spreading his arms and legs out on the soft mattress. "All yours," he purred.  
  
"Promise?" Charlie asked softly, tracing Billy's jaw with one finger.  
  
Billy's eyes drifted shut at the soft contact, his hand caressing Charlie's arm where he was braced against the bed. "Promise. For as long as you want me."  
  
Leaning forward, Don pressed a kiss to Billy's heart, working his way slowly across his chest. "What do you want, Billy?" he murmured against the skin. "Tell us what we can do for you."  
  
Billy groaned a little. "Mmmm, god. Want your mouths on me, your hands, playing with me and sucking me off. Then I want to watch you two make love."  
  
"All you have to do is ask," Don murmured, giving Billy a gentle kiss.  
  
Wrapping his hand around Don's neck, Billy held him in place as the kiss slid from gentle to passionate. He blindly reached for Charlie, caressing what skin of his he could find and pulled him closer, needing to feel them both at the same time. Part of him wanted things the way they were between them before all the seriousness settled in, before they all fell in love--light and playful--but he knew that being with them fully, actually _having_ them for his own was far better.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy's chest, sucking lightly on a nipple, then that spot under his arm that could make him shiver when he nipped it just like _that_.  
  
Predictably, Billy shivered, a moan slipping out from his kiss with Don. He pulled back a little, stroking a thumb over Don's cheek. "Would you get my blindfold for me?" he asked, his voice dipping into its lowest register.  
  
"Absolutely," Don purred, kissing Billy again and pausing on his way off the bed long enough to kiss a line down Charlie's back, caressing his skin and letting the anticipation of being inside him spike his arousal. Once he returned to the bed, he slipped the blindfold on Billy, adjusting it carefully. "How does that feel?"  
  
"Perfect," Billy said.  
  
"Billy, are you sure?" Charlie asked quietly. "You said you didn't want games."  
  
Billy nodded, turning slightly toward the sound of Charlie's voice. "I'm sure. I don't want you to tease me and I don't want to beg, but I do want the sensations to be intense." He reached out and stroked Charlie's skin. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Charlie said, giving Billy a gentle kiss. "Okay."  
  
Before Charlie could move away again, Billy wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, fierce and passionate, wanting him to be breathless when he released him. He moaned softly into the kiss when Don's lips caressed his skin.  
  
Charlie echoed Billy's moan, sharing his need and passion.  
  
"Gonna take good care of you, Billy," Don murmured, kissing his way down his arm and over his hip. He reached out to caress Charlie's back and ass. "Gonna take real good care of you both."  
  
"Promise?" Charlie asked.  
  
Don smiled. "I promise, Charlie," he said, turning his head and capturing his mouth in a long, tender kiss. "Forever and always." He busied himself kissing Charlie's skin, letting his hands roam, remapping his skin until Billy started to squirm under the lack of stimulation. Pulling back a little, he stroked a hand over Billy's skin. "Patience, partner. Just for a minute." He continued kissing Charlie's skin until he earned a soft breathless exhalation of his name.   
  
"We should give Billy what he wants," Don whispered against his lips.  
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered.  
  
Billy relaxed into the pillows as both of their mouths descended on his skin, unerringly finding his most sensitive spots over and over again, their wet heat sending shivers up his spine. "Mmmm, god yes," he moaned.  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Don fiercely, passionately, then kissed Billy, sharing the taste.  
  
"God. So delicious together," Billy purred, pulling Charlie close again, running his hands over his torso. "I'm addicted."  
  
Don's only response was to suck the head of Billy's cock into his mouth, moaning softly as the taste exploded on his tongue.  
  
Charlie made his way back up to Billy's lips, sucking greedily on his tongue and swallowing his moans of pleasure.  
  
Don glanced up from his spot on the bed as Billy started to writhe under his ministrations. The sight of the two of them together just made him want to give Billy more and made his craving for Charlie spike inside him.  
  
Charlie lowered his head, letting his hair brush against Billy's skin before he sucked a nipple into his mouth, smiling when he caught Don's gaze.  
  
"Wanna taste him, baby brother?" Don purred, pulling back and settling at Billy's side, stroking him firmly as he smiled at Charlie.  
  
Charlie smiled and pressed a kiss to Don's knee before sucking just the tip of Billy's cock inside. Then, remembering he didn't want to be teased, he swallowed him whole.  
  
"Oh god!" Billy moaned, hips making an abortive thrust upwards as the pleasure swamped him. "Oh god, Charlie. So good." Slowly his body adjusted to the pleasure it was receiving, the muscles tensing and relaxing with the feel of each motion of Charlie's head.  
  
Purring, Don slid his way up Billy's body, his hands grazing all his sensitive places, his tongue mapping his flesh before finally claiming his lips, sucking on his tongue. "Make him come for me, Charlie? Please?" he asked, stroking Charlie's curls.  
  
Charlie hummed his agreement, using one hand to play gently with Billy's balls.  
  
Billy moaned loudly, his hand finding Don's skin and pulling him close. "Won't... won't take much..." He gasped as Charlie's tongue hit just the right spot, the feel of his hands on his balls making him crazy with lust. "Charlie!" Crying out, he arched up as his orgasm swamped him.  
  
Charlie managed to avoid choking and swallowed every last drop before moving to kiss his brother and share the taste.  
  
Don moaned softly into the kiss, pulling Charlie close, practically dragging him over Billy's prone body. "Need you," he whispered into Charlie's ear. "God--need you so much."  
  
Hastily, Billy pushed the blindfold off from over his eyes, seeing Don devouring Charlie's mouth fiercely, possessing him completely.  
  
Charlie shuddered and held onto Don tightly. "Need you, Don." Now that he felt he'd given Billy enough attention so that he could believe Charlie wasn't going anywhere, he allowed himself to feel his need for Don. "Please."  
  
Smiling, Billy gently shifted to one side so Don could lay Charlie down in the middle of the bed. He pressed gentle kisses to their skin before sitting back to watch, subtly placing the lubricant within Don's reach.   
  
"Can't ever say no to you," Don said, caressing Charlie's throat, running his hand over his chest, teasing the flesh at his hip before wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking him firmly.  
  
Charlie shuddered, feeling exposed. "Do you ever want to?"  
  
Don paused in his ministrations, not quite sure where this was going, but he kept his other hand caressing the skin at Charlie's hip. "Haven't wanted to yet," he replied honestly. There was nothing that Charlie could ask of him that he could imagine denying him. He'd been willing to give Billy up if that's what he wanted. No was not a word he knew when it came to his little brother, his lover.  
  
"Good," Charlie said, kissing his nose to try and lighten the mood again. He'd only been teasing. "Don't stop," he said, reaching for Don's hand.  
  
Smiling, Don crawled over Charlie's form, claiming his mouth hungrily as he stroked him, slow and firm. "Imp," he purred, shifting so he could slick his fingers and brace Charlie's leg on his shoulder so he could have access to him. "My beautiful, beautiful Imp." He slipped two fingers inside him as he spoke.  
  
Charlie shuddered, hands clutching at Don's skin. "Please," he whispered.  
  
"Tell me what you want, Charlie," Don said, sliding his fingers slowly in and out, pausing only to add a third.  
  
Billy shifted on the bed so he could watch more comfortably, glad for his earlier release. Otherwise, he would never have been able to keep quiet and allow them to have this time together. As it was, his cock was already twitching with interest as he watched.  
  
"I want you," he said softly, shivering and moaning as he felt Don's third finger. "Want you to fuck me, Don. Please."  
  
"Well, when you put it like that," Don purred, pulling his fingers free and slicking his cock, "how can I resist?" He slid slowly but steadily inside, his hands tight on Charlie's hips to guide him.  
  
Charlie bit his lip and moaned, one hand on Don's shoulder, the other on Billy's chest.  
  
Picking up his hand, Billy kissed Charlie's fingers lightly, one by one, doing his best to watch both their faces as Don lost himself in the ecstasy of his brother's body. "So beautiful like this," he barely whispered, speaking mostly to himself.  
  
Charlie shivered, caught between the two people he loved most.  
  
Billy stroked Charlie's arm, soothing him even as Don worked to drive him out of his mind. He held Charlie's wrist as he stroked light fingertips down Don's back. "Both of you... so beautiful."  
  
Turning his head, Don locked eyes with Billy for a moment before kissing his fingertips where they were resting on his shoulder. When he turned back to Charlie, his eyes were bright, nearly feverish with desire, and he groaned, pushing harder and faster into him and wrapping a hand around his cock. "Beautiful," Don agreed, licking at the skin around the back of Charlie's knee. "Come for me, Charlie."  
  
Charlie's body tensed and he cried out as he came.  
  
Trying to hold back was pointless, and Don shouted Charlie's name as he came, thrusting one last time deep inside him.  
  
Immediately, Billy grabbed Don around the waist, holding and petting and soothing both men as best as he was able.  
  
Charlie clung to Don, momentarily exhausted.  
  
Billy brushed Charlie's hair back from his face. He pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead as he looked into his eyes. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. Good. How about you?"  
  
"Better. I want to make this work, Charlie... I love you. I love you and Don both far too much to let either of you go." He paused, stroking a thoughtful hand down Charlie's skin. "So, does Don's team have like exclusive rights to you, or can anyone request your help?"  
  
"They don't have exclusive rights," Charlie said, smiling.  
  
Billy smiled. "I just may have to requisition you then," he teased, kissing Charlie fully on the lips.  
  
"Hey!" Don said lightly, pulling Charlie towards him. "Get your own genius!"  
  
"But I like yours. He's all pretty and broken-in."  
  
Charlie laughed, a real laugh, and snuggled down between the two men, pulling them both close to him. "I promise, you can have whatever remnants Don leaves me," he said to Billy, teasing Don lightly.  
  
"Good," Billy said, grinning.  
  
"I'm not that demanding, am I?" Don asked, settling down next to Charlie, pulling the sheets up around him. "On second thought, don't answer that question." He reached over, turning off the bedside lamp closest to him before leaning over and kissing Charlie deeply. "Love you. And love you." Reaching over Charlie, he pulled Billy into a similar kiss.  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said, snuggling against him.  
  
Billy smiled and curled against Charlie's back. "You," he said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "and you." He pulled Don's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers. Privately, he was still worried that this whole thing would blow up in his face, that someone would be irreparably hurt even as he shut off the light. All that he could do was wake up in the morning for his second day of work and hope it ended up as well as his first had.


End file.
